Hetalia: Dark Mirror Universe
by 343Darkmist
Summary: Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Canadá y Rusia en una pelea de como repartirse Alemania termina mal ocasionando que un portal dimensional absorbiese a los paises involucrados hacia un universo paralelo, y descubren mas países en esa dimension ademas de un enemigo muy poderoso que esta haciendo que el mundo este en caos.
1. Informacion (incompleto)

Este fanfic esta dedicado a los fans latinos de hetalia, con el fin de pensar que pasaría si los personajes de hetalia se encontrasen con un mundo totalmente alterno, pues eso es lo que veremos hoy, al anochecer subiré el primer capitulo.

Informacion Personajes:

Maxwell: Un Adolecente rubio de ojos azules que vive en washintong, ademas es el presidente de los Estados Unidos por lo general tiene puesto su ropa de presidente del país aunque en sus ratos libres usa la misma ropa de fighting gravity (los estadounidenses de esta dimension utilizan esta ropa ya que es una ropa de engaño e ilusion óptica) su atuendo puede cambiar a diversos colores en la oscuridad mientras que en el día todo su traje se torna de color blanco con negro, apoya abiertamente el referéndum de la península del pacifico.

Juan Manuel Lafaurie: Presidente o Dictador (Según las fuerzas del atlántico norte, obviamente es la OTAN solo que aquí tienen otro nombre) de la república de Colombia, irónicamente su nombre es judío pero con un apellido francés donde este es uno de los lideres que mas apoya la guerra contra los Takfiris ademas de que el principal proveedor de armas a Israel.

Vladimir Putin: Es el Presidente de la Unión Soviética (en esta dimension la guerra fría fue totalmente diferente con un resultado diferente), vlad apoya que los rusos defiendan la gran madre patria pero niega lo sucedido en Yugoslavia (al igual que en la vida real Yuguslavia se disolvió).

Benjamín Netanyahu: Al contrario de su yo de la vida real Netanyahu reconoce a palestina como país ademas Palestina nació en 1948 durante un referéndum y solo tiene una región llamada Cisjordania, aunque ahora cuenta con 2 regiones, pues gaza se considera una región oficial, anterior mente gaza era un lugar de refugiados palestinos que huían de Cisjordania en medio de la guerra Judio-Takfiri (Técnicamente la guerra era entre Israel VS los musulmanes extremistas que querían apoderarse de la joven palestina).

Yulia Timoshenko: Es la presidenta de La república nacional socialista de Ucrania del oeste (el este de ucrania esta bajo el control de la URSS) y es una de los pocos lideres que quedan en el Euromaidan, ademas de que una de las chicas que da mas propaganda de que los latinos invadirán Ucrania con la excusa del que Maidan apoya grupos neo-nazis en el continente americano (la verdad de este conflicto es que los latinos necesitan aislar a la Alemania Nazi y para eso quieren tumbar al gobierno de Kiev).

Enrique Peña Nieto: Uno de los latinos mas extremistas de Norteamérica, es presidente de México ademas de que es el culpable de que la Liga Latina (países latinos de Europa y América) estén bombardeando libia y Afganistán ademas de estar enviando mercenarios a desestabilizar la gran guayana britanica.

Bashar Al-Assad: Aunque es el presidente Siria es uno de los lideres musulmanes mas destacados en la lucha contra los takfiris ademas de que su ejercito esta en constante entrenamiento y esta dispuesto a unir fuerzas con Israel y el Líbano por proteger los Altos del Golán (dicho territorio lo controlan los tres países por igual así para que no hubiese peleas).

hasta ahora estos son los personajes de esta serie ademas de que representaran a sus países.

Integrare en otro momento mas países.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

Era un dia casi normal en el mundo de hetalia, hasta que …. Ellos comensaron a discutir.

Estados Unidos: Lo he dicho y lo diré una vez más, Alemania tiene que devidirse en prociones de 20% cada uno-dice el rubio de ojos azules a los aliados de cómo debe distribuirse el territorio.

-Inglaterra: Imbécil, somos 4 dividiendo un país solo tomaríamos el 80% nada más… es mas ¿quién se quedaría con el 20%?- pregunta Inglaterra a Estados Unidos.

-China: pues yo obviamente me quedare con ese 20% para hacer mis campos de alimentación instantáneos para Europa-China muestra una bolsa con los productos que se plantaran en esos campos.

-Rusia: Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?-Rusia al escuchar tal estupidez al joven país comunista este es capaz de decirle que China no cuenta en este asunto.

Todos pelean verbalmente mientras llegan a un acuerdo, mientras que eso sucede Polonia empieza a sentir algo como una especie de electricidad estatica.

-Polonia: Woah *ve la pequeña esfera que se genera ante el*-Polonia ni tiene idea de lo que esta observando.

Lo que le llega a la mente es que dicho portal está conectado con la desaparición de Canadá.

Ese momento Alemania nota el agujero de gusano y grita.

Alemania: Miren detrás de ustedes algo se está generando delante de Polonia-El líder de los axis advierte sobre el portal pero es demasiado tarde.

Todos ven el portal y este se abre llevándose a todos los países presentes (técnicamente de todos los que aparecieron en la serie).

* * *

Dentro del portal.

Rusia: Esto es genial, completamente genial y pensar que un идиот (idiota en ruso) podría llevar esto más lejos-Rusia sabe que esta la deriva con los demás países sin saber a dónde se dirigen.

Mientras que los países viajan a través del portal en una imágenes instantáneas se puede verse a Canadá pero.. Inglaterra dice algo.

-Inglaterra: Miren es Canada, por lo general suele vestir un jersey rojo de lana y unos pantalones de color marrón claro o unos tejanos, pero allí se ve diferente.

La voz de Canadá se nota más maduro pero no utiliza su nombre país si no su nombre humano mientras conversaba con alguien solo se alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña oracion.

-Matthew Williams: Canada está dispuesto a desplegar tropas en la frontera con estados unidos siempre y cuando no viole nuestra soberanía, no reconocemos referéndum realizado en la península del pacifico (esta península no existe, pues solo existe en esta dimensión alterna, además es una referencia a lo sucedido en Crimea solo que los países que representan tal suceso son Canadá y Estados Unidos).

-Estados Unidos: Referéndum? Tropas para que?... acaso me está declarando la guerra?-Estados Unidos se da cuenta que algo no anda bien al lugar donde van.

Rusia: Eso lo descubriremos en muy poco tiempo-Rusia ve el fin del camino y vuelve todo en blanco.

* * *

Estados Unidos y los demás cuando salen del portal, y se levantan lo primero que ven es algo asombroso.

Inglaterra se queda con la boca abierta.

-Rusia: Miren eso-Señala a un dirigible.

Todos ven un dirigible donde sale un comercial de la armada Estadounidense es el "Army Strong", en este comercial presentan como los militares todo su esfuerzo por proteger el pais de los confederados (en este mundo alterno no fueren derrotados y siguieron luchando pero no luchaban por la esclavitud (un dato más en este mundo los negros no llegaron al continente) ellos peleaban por la independencia del sur) y que en el final termina de que algún día los territorios de México serán devueltos (la historia de este mundo dice que los territorios fueron usurpados por los confederados, por lo que explica que el país solo tiene 45 estrellas: México le regalo a Estados unidos los territorios de Utah, colorado y nevada) el resto pertenece a México pero por culpa de la guerra contra los confederados dichos territorios forzosamente tienen que estar ligados a estados unidos hasta que acabe la guerra.

-Estados Unidos: bueno tengo 45 estrellas…. Y LOS CONFEDERADOS AUN NO HAN SIDO DERROTADOS¡-Estados Unidos se alarma al saber esto.

-Inglaterra: Pues esto pudo ser mejor- dice Inglaterra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estados Unidos: Entremos quiero conocer la ciudad-Estados Unidos se prepara para conocer a los Estadounidenses que viven en este país.

-Inglaterra: Escuchen esto, el estados unidos de esta dimensión su nombre completo en inglés es "United States" pero no mencionan nunca si tiene el "of América", ademas su gentilicio en español es Estadounidense y su gentilicio en inglés es "statesman" que significa en español "Estadista"-Inglaterra sigue hablando hasta que entran la ciudad.

* * *

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Más líderes de países otro mundo se unen en el universo alterno.

Reunión de la O.N.U en Bruselas.

-Obama: Lo que pase en Ucrania se queda en Ucrania-Obama habla como si no tuviese conciencia de la situación.

-Ángela Merkel: Esto de la sanciones contra Rusia es una exageración *estrecha la mano con Putin* además no saldríamos beneficiados en nada con una guerra con Rusia *estrecha la mano con el presidente de China* y recomendaría que la O.T.A.N no realizara estupideces-Dice Ángela mar intentando evitar una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-François Hollande: Pues… no tengo nada que decir-Hollande ni sabe en donde está parado (Literalmente).

-Obama: Ni que existiese un mundo inverso donde América es el país más respetado del mundo *Lanza un martillo contra el techo y destruye un foco*-Obama ve que el foco destruyo empieza emitir rayos que hace que todo lo que es tecnológico empieza a explotar.

Todos ven como las maquinas hasta sus teléfonos explotan dejando libres varias cargas de energía (Los celulares al explotar exponen Oro puro creando un conector).

-Vladimir Putin: Por la madre Rusia que hicieron esta vez?-Se coloca en el suelo pregunta que está pasando.

Al final un gran rayo sale de los bombillos y pega en el suelo haciendo que el oro de los Smartphone cree un portal.

-Obama: Que es eso?-Se pregunta Obama.

-Ángela Merkel: No lo sé pero enviamos a Bronislaw Komorowski *agarra la mano de Bronislaw* y lo enviamos a investigar *Empuja al presidente de Polonia*-Dice Merkel después de empujar a Bronislaw para que investigue.

-Bronislaw: ¿Porque siempre envían a los polacos a hacer este tipo de cosas?-Bronislaw se acerca al portal y pasa por este.

Bronislaw pasa por el portal y pasan 5 segundos, después sale y dice.

-Bronislaw: Chicos vengan aquí tienen algo que ver-Dice Bronislaw a sus compañeros.

Todos entran para ver lo que hay del otro lado causando que el portal se cierre (Bronislaw iba decir que pasase uno por uno y que alguien se quedase para abrir el portal en el otro Universo).

Cuando todos los presidentes atraviesan el portal, lo primero que notan es que están en Alemania.

-Hollande: Chicos, estamos en Alemania… (Pero no es capaz de decir en que Alemania estará)-Hollande se asusta al ver a Berlín.

Todos se acercan y ven la bandera de la Alemania Nazi y también ven a Berlín pero más fuerte que nunca.

-Ángela Merkel: Por el capitalismo…. Que esto-Ángela Merkel no puede creer lo que ve una Alemania Nazi más poderosa y armada que nunca.

-Putin: Que decían de que el Nazismo era malo pues en este universo aún existe-Putin hace referencia histórica pero lo que le preocupa es que si la Alemania nazi existe eso significa que gano la segunda guerra mundial (La verdad es que Alemania perdió la segunda guerra mundial, razones pues el ejército soviético violo a los alemanes en el campo de batalla en Stalingrado).

-Ángela Merkel: Entremos, *piensa: Espero que no exista el Holocausto* pero no digan nada del Holocausto este puede ser un Universo Alternativo (Merkel acierta pues en este Universo jamás existió el Holocausto y lo raro es que la población alemana es 100% nórdica pero los latinos miran Alemania como enemigo cuando este es la que más ha estado en contra de las acciones de Inglaterra)-Merkel y el combo de Presidentes entran a la ciudad de Berlín.

Obama ve a muchos rubios pero ninguno de ellos mira a Obama como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Un alemán Cáucaso: Mira lo que dice en este periódico, los políticos latinos nos quieren meter en este cuento de que los nórdicos somos culpables de todo lo que ha realizado Inglaterra-El alemán que habla tiene un uniforme de la SS y critica a los Angloparlantes y Latinos de que ambos los quieren meter en esta guerra sucia étnica (los Latinos y Los Angloparlantes son como los perros y gatos no se llevan bien desde el descubrimiento de América).

-Obama: Disculpe, pero escuche bien… Dijiste guerra Étnica?-Obama se acerca al soldado de la SS.

-Alemán Cáucaso: Según este diario que cita a los "rebeldes defensores" de la gran Guayana británica dice que los Latinos quieren un exterminio contra los angloparlantes porque simplemente son escoria, en realidad esto para mi es una campaña de desinformación para Empezar este conflicto empezó por que Venezuela reclamaba como suya la Guayana británica para hacer un referéndum de anexión lo que paso fue que los habitantes de Guayana Británica no querían ser parte de un país latino y además se identificaban ellos mismo Angloparlantes (solo hablan inglés) lo que casi inicia una guerra entre los dos países….. –El soldado de la SS sigue explicando el conflicto detalladamente.

-Putin: *su cara se pone así al escuchar todo O.O* Porque esto me resulta familiar-Dice Putin al ver que es una referencia al conflicto de Siria.

-Alemán Cáucaso: Bien como explicaba antes de que me interrumpiera ese ruso, como les decía este… Casi estalla un conflicto entre los dos países lo cual no paso milagrosamente. Hasta que también algo inesperado realizo una escalada tensión mucho mayor…. fue que Guayana británica estaba apoyada abiertamente por grupos terroristas Takfiríes: Algunos como Al-nusra, Estado Islámico de Irak y levante, Rebeldes de Afganistán (El gobierno de actual de Afganistán son los talibanes y así es no son un grupo terrorista…. Bueno son un movimiento armado anti-Takfiri) y Al-qaeda entre otros… Lo que provoco que esto se fuese de las manos pues teniendo en cuenta que los Hispanos y Españoles ellos son laicos además profesan muchas religiones pero la que es mayoría es la religión islámica (si nos remontamos a los 800 años en guerra entre los españoles y musulmanes se logró llegar a un acuerdo, los musulmanes y judíos sefardíes en ese acuerdo juraron lealtad a España y curiosamente fue el primer imperio Laico en el mundo que colonizo América, algo que también hay que saber es que en España y en el continente Americano, las religiones son profesadas diferentes, un ejemplo: En medio oriente el Corán es de color negro, en España es de color blanco ya que en España el Islam se leen en las mezquitas tanto en árabe como en el lenguaje español, las iglesias tienen que comenzar por regla de 3 hacer un padre nuestro en Latín, ect… Si, España es el país más Laico después de Siria)-Él Explica detalladamente todo lo que ha pasado.

Mariano Rajoy no puede creer que España sea tan poderosa que hasta incluso es un país laico… lo que parecía imposible en su mundo es una realidad en este universo alterno.

-Putin: Y apuesto que los latinos con ese apoyo de los Takfiríes hacia Guayana Británica, esto fue llevado a la O.N.U para ver si se podía hacer una intervención militar-Dice Putin con el presentimiento de que ese lo siguiente que va decir el soldado.

-Alemán Cáucaso: Exacto, la liga latina (todos los países latinos existentes, no importa que religión tengan son una gran hermandad) fue a la O.N.U viendo que si se podía hacer una intervención militar en Guayana Británica, por suerte Estados Unidos utilizo su poder de Veto para evitar una guerra (Estados Unidos está a favor de los latinos pero una guerra con Guayana Británica es demasiado para que ese país lo soporte además de que Estados Unidos y Guayana Británica son países Angloparlantes) lo que paso fue que los "rebeldes defensores" y los Takfiríes atacaron un ciudad en Venezuela lo que estalló el conflicto, es cierto ningún país latino a invadido Guayana Británica militarmente pero si han enviado mercenarios, grupos islamistas anti-Takfiríes con armas de última tecnología y Ka-boom de allí en adelante ya inicio el conflicto armado, es curioso que ya hayan pasado 2 años desde que estallo ese conflicto y nadie sabe quién es el bueno o el malo y los videos de la guerra siguen subiéndose a YouTube como si nada-Definitivamente Guayana Británica hace una referencia directa al Conflicto de Siria.

Todos los presidentes se ponen impresionados al ver que esto se parece al conflicto de Siria solo que el país atacado es Angloparlante y los agresores son los latinos Extremistas, Mercenarios y nacionalistas que quieren destruirla.

El soldado abre su computadora y muestra un video de la "guerra civil" de Guayana Británica.

El canal es Topete GLZ.

En el video suena una música interesante donde muestran las actividades del ejército de Guayana Británica (Dichas actividades son de hace 2 años) donde van a enfrentar a los mercenarios latinos.

Se ven los progresos que tiene el ejército aunque hoy en día el ejército ha perdido mucho terreno enfrente de los mercenarios.

Y el video se acaba con un final bueno (defendiendo a los civiles).

-Alemán Cáucaso: Y esto es lo que pasa hoy en dia-El alemán muestra otro video.

En este video es realmente diferente en el punto de vista de los mercenarios.

En este video suena un Nasheed de los islamistas latinos cuando están combatiendo contra Al-qaeda.

-Mercenario Español Musulmán: Esos tontos están acorralados, Allah no se apiadara de ellos-Dice uno de ellos desde lejos cargando su rifle.

-Musulmán Sunita: …. Espero que no tengan un camión bomba dentro de esa fortificación *Empieza disparar mientras que en la radio se escuchan más voces*, vamos Takfiríes a ver si son tan Guerreros de Dios-Dice en voz alta mientras más disparos se escuchan mas adelante donde están en medio de un intenso combate contra Al-qaeda.

Hay más disparos donde ellos siguen avanzando atacando la fortificación de Al-qaeda.

Los sucesos del combate se centran en la ciudad cristiana de Mabaruma en cerca de la frontera de Venezuela y el paso más directo de los Islamistas Hispanos para tomar el control del noroeste del país.

En la siguientes imágenes sucede una explosión de grandes proporciones donde los Islamistas empiezan a gritar en voz alta..

-Islamistas Hispanos: allahu akbar, los Muyahidines se van a rendir después de esto… allahu akbar-Los Islamistas caminan y el video pasa a otro entorno.

Después de lo sucedido de la explosión se puede notar que la base está destruida y que además son pocos los que están vivos y serán tomados como prisioneros, en el video también se da con la muerte de un conocido terrorista Al-qaeda Mahmudh Adhejeni, un líder terrorista que hacia sus operaciones en Siria y ha sido dado de baja por los Islamistas Hispanos y Mercenarios latinos.

Los presidentes aplauden porque un terrorista fue dado de baja pero ahora les queda en claro lo que pasa en esta dimensión, además de que no saben mucho de lo que pasa en este mundo, lo que si saben es que Putin, Merkel y Obama estarán trabajando para intentar parar el conflicto en Guayana Británica.


End file.
